


Buck, I need your assistance!

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Buck and Eddie are Dumb, Friendship/Love, Gay Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Eddie needs help with a problem while Christopher is away at camp. He asks Buck over for some help. (wink, wink) Will Buck be able to help him? What will come out of it.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 56





	Buck, I need your assistance!

Eddie was lounging around waiting for Buck to get there. It seemed like he had been waiting forever when the front door opened. Buck walked in whistling to himself. He grabbed a beer from the kitchen before he sat down next to Eddie. 

"So, what was the emergency man?" 

"T-uh-this is going to sound strange." Eddie stated taking a long sip from his beer. 

Buck chuckled, "Uh-oh what is it? You missing Chris?" 

"N-No. I mean yes, but that's not what this is about." Eddie sighed, "I've been feeling..."

"Feeling what?" 

"Have you ever...jerked someone off? Besides yourself I mean." Eddie mumbled. 

Buck furrowed his brow, "I'm not sure I follow-"

"I wanted to know if you would..." 

"If I would-" Buck stopped talking, immediately realizing what he was being asked.

"N-Nevermind." Eddie cried, "Forget it. Oh god-this is so embarrassing." 

Buck chuckled, "It's fine." 

Eddie had his face in his hands, but once he heard that he immediately looked at Buck. It wasn't fine, what had he been thinking? He just ruined everything. Buck didn't need his shit getting in the way of their friendship. 

"It's not fine. I shouldn't have asked. Let's just forget it." 

"Eddiee..." Buck groaned, "Will you relax. I lived with a bunch of guys when I first joined the 118. Guys are guys. We have needs." 

"I think I'm just getting tired of my hand. It's like I don't get turned on any more." 

Eddie rolled his eyes and got up to move towards the kitchen. Buck pulled him back down onto the couch before he could leave. He moved to pull open the button on Eddie's pants and Eddie adjusted so he could pull them down. He was left sitting in his boxers while Buck was fully clothed. It was ridiculous to feel this way now, but Eddie felt embarrassed. It seemed Buck picked up on his insecurity because he kissed his neck. The small gesture made Eddie feel a bit better. 

Buck moved a little closer to him. Once Buck's fingers were wrapped around Eddie's cock, he hissed. A little while later he began thrusting into Buck's palm. He felt like a teenager again, Buck was making him come undone. Eddie let out low moans and then when it got to be too much he pulled Buck closer and hid his face in Buck's neck. 

"B-Buck, please." 

"You wanna cum?" 

"Y-Yes. Please Buck." Eddie moaned. 

"Eddie..."

"Yeah?" 

"Does it feel good?" 

"Yes. I-I want to-uhh..." Eddie sighed as he came into Buck's hand. 

"That was kinda hot." Buck chuckled.

"Fuck!" Eddie cried. 

Things became awkward quickly after that. Eddie pulled up his pants and then looked around the room. He looked at everything but Buck. He didn't care what he needed to look at-he just couldn't bring himself to look at Buck. 

"Will you calm down. It's perfectly fine." Buck cried. 

"I-It's not weird?" Eddie asked.

"Only if you make it weird." Buck said sharply. 

The rest of the night was spent with them watching movies. Buck sat close to Eddie, but never touched him again. 

\--

The next time something sexual happened between them Buck was tipsy. He was giggling into Eddie's shoulder as he was fumbling with the keys to open Buck's door. After he finally got it open he shoved Buck inside. He helped him up the stairs to the loft. Eddie was trying to help Buck get into bed when Buck stopped him. Buck quickly got down on his knees fumbling with Eddie's pants. A short while later Buck had taken his cock out. He began to stroke it when Eddie grabbed his wrist. 

"Y-You're drunk. You're not thinking straight." 

"Eddie, I've seen your cock. Just let me make you feel good. I'm just a little tipsy that's all." 

"Buck, I don't want to take advantage of you." 

"You're not." Buck smiled before taking him into his mouth. 

Eddie let out a moan as he threw his head back. Buck started taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth until he began to gag. Then, he grabbed Eddie's cock and began to suck the tip while jerking him off. 

"F-Fuck!" Eddie cried. 

It wouldn't take him long before he was going to cum. They both knew that. It had been a while since he had been with anyone. Eddie thrust forward into Buck's mouth, grabbing the back of his head. 

"Just a little more..." Eddie stated. 

A few moments later he came into Buck's mouth. He watched Buck swallow every bit of it. Eddie could have died, the sexiest thing he ever watched Buck do was lick every drop of cum off his penis. Eddie groaned.

"Why do you have to be so sexy?" 

Buck just smiled happily. After that he tucked Buck into bed. Thankfully the next day when Eddie asked what he remembered he told him that he remembered sucking him off, but beyond that it was blurry. Buck never remembered his comment, which was probably a good thing. 

\-- 

A few weeks later Eddie invited Buck over to watch a game on TV. Buck had just gotten off a 24 hr shift so he expected him to say no, but he told him that he would come over. When Buck arrived he looked exhausted. He already had bedhead-which meant that he probably fell asleep at work. Buck figured a quick nap would make him feel better, but it only made him more sleepy. 

"You wanna go sleep in my bed for a bit?" Eddie asked, "You look like you're gonna pass out." 

"Nah, I'm okay."

"You sure?" 

Buck yawned, but shook his head. Eddie just chuckled. He left Buck settled on the couch while he went to get them beer, but by the time he came back Buck was fast asleep. Eddie moved his hair and rubbed his head. Buck was exhausted, he needed rest. Eddie tried to wake him up. 

"Buck?" Eddie said shaking him. 

Buck just groaned and moved to settle deeper into the couch. Next Eddie tried to tickle him, but that didn't work either. Buck's shirt had risen up so Eddie kissed him right on his hip. 

"Hmm..." 

"Wake up." Eddie whispered. 

When that didn't work Eddie bit him lightly in the same spot. Buck shot up quickly. Eddie just laughed. 

"Come on let's get you to bed." Eddie smiled. 

"If you wanted to get frisky all you had to do was ask." 

Eddie was speechless, but followed Buck toward the bedroom. 

\-- 

Eddie watched Buck put on his pants in the locker room. He wasn't trying to stare, but if anyone saw him it would look that way. He suddenly got up and grabbed Buck's hand leading him towards the supply closet. Before entering he looked around. No one seemed to notice them so he walked in behind Buck. 

"W-What's up?" Buck asked, raising a brow.

"N-nothing." Eddie said standing in front of the door, "Just wanted to talk." 

"Talk." 

"Yeah..." 

Buck could tell there was something else behind Eddie's eyes but he didn't want to push. He waited patiently. Eddie took a step toward him and then looked down. His hands moved to Buck's belt. 

"Whatcha doing?" Buck asked. 

"Shh..." 

Eddie undid his pants and pulled out Buck's cock. He shuttered underneath Eddie's touch. Eddie fell to his knees and didn't waste anytime taking Buck into his mouth. Little noises came out of Buck's mouth. Eddie was enjoying them. He never heard him make any of those sounds before. 

Eddie took him deeper into his mouth, trying to enhance the sounds. Buck let out a loud moan. Eddie looked up at him removing himself from Buck's swollen member. 

"Shh..." Eddie whispered, "We're at work." 

"Sorry-" Buck grinned. 

Buck bent down to kiss his lips and then waited for him to continue. Eddie rolled his eyes, but took him again forcefully. Buck began thrusting in and out of his mouth, forcing Eddie further down with each movement. Buck groaned. 

"E-Eddie, please. Gonna cum..."

Eddie gripped Buck's hips tightly and forced his cock all the way into his mouth. Buck sighed and a minute later he was cumming into the back of Eddie's throat. Buck huffed. 

"You could have warned me." 

"Where's the fun in that?" Eddie quipped. 

\--

When Buck got to the house Eddie was pacing. That couldn't be good. He watched him for a few moments before he cleared his throat. 

"What's up?" Buck smiled. 

"Oh-uh nothing. Sorry, I can't hang out tonight." 

"Oh alright. No worries." Buck grinned before making his way to the door. 

He left without an explanation. Eddie owed him one, but Buck wasn't going to push him. He just figured Eddie had a lot going on. He would tell him eventually. But eventually never happened. They never spoke about it. That is until Buck couldn't take it any longer. 

A few weeks later he went to Eddie's place. 

"So, what's going on with you?" 

"Nothing." Eddie stated. 

"Something is. We haven't been hanging out. The last time we were supposed to you said you couldn't and I left. So?" 

"So what Buck?"

"Fuckin' tell me why you have been ignoring me." Buck cried. 

"I-I...the bar." 

"The bar?" 

"The last time at the bar. When we went back to your place. Y-You told me you loved me." 

"I was drunk Eddie." Buck sighed sitting down on the couch, "Sorry if I made you so uncomfortable." 

"That's just it..." Eddie groaned sitting next to him, "You didn't. I think I've loved you ever since you sucked my dick the first time." 

Buck laughed, "So, why didn't you tell me." 

"I-I dunno how to do this Buck. I-I want you. Sexually of course. I just didn't think I could do the relationship thing again. But then we started messing around and I started to fall for you." 

Buck rolled his eyes and kissed him, "We can take it slow." 

Eddie smiled, "Sounds good. I missed you."

"I missed you..." Buck smiled, "Now, why don't we have some fun." 

Buck got up and started walking towards the bedroom. 

Eddie groaned, "You read my mind." 

"If you think my head game is good-you should probably prepare yourself for everything else I got going on." 

Eddie chuckled shaking his head. 


End file.
